


Сила, которую мы заслужили

by SmokingSnake



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark Comedy, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: О том, что ожидает форсъюзеров после смерти.
Kudos: 3





	Сила, которую мы заслужили

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. АУ относительно РВ (и теперь уже тизера 9 фильма): Палпатин окончательно умер в шестом эпизоде  
> 2\. Канонные смерти персонажей  
> 3\. ООС и наркомания, покушения на святое  
> 4\. The Force is female. Буквально.

Казалось, падение в шахту продлилось вечность. Теперь уже бывший император Палпатин успел придумать несколько планов спасения, забраковать каждый ввиду общей утопичности и неприменимости в данных условиях, обругать ученика последними словами, позлорадствовать над тем, что Вейдер тоже долго не проживет без своей выжженной молниями системы жизнеобеспечения, пообещать себе и всем своим врагам непременно вернуться в виде призрака…

И тут падение наконец закончилось.

Сам момент смерти Палпатин не почувствовал. То ли слишком увлекся своими размышлениями, то ли потерял сознание, но вся эта посмертная мишура оказалась куда прозаичнее, чем он думал.

Не было никакого слияния с Силой. Не было ни Света, ни Тьмы, ни даже каких-нибудь завалящих фонарей в конце туннеля.

Был зал, подозрительно похожий на банкетный в корусантском императорском дворце. Даже кадки с пальмами по углам выглядели точно так же. Была дверь — обычная, раздвижная, со вставкой из темного стекла и табличкой «Воплощение Силы. Приемные часы: без перерывов, без выходных».

А еще была длинная очередь разнообразных разумных существ, началом своим упиравшаяся в эту дверь, а хвостом уходившая куда-то далеко, за одну из кадок.

Все это было крайне любопытно.

— О, новенький! — его панибратски хлопнули по спине, на что Палпатин с некоторым внутренним удовлетворением ответил ударом локтем назад. Однако локоть встретил пустоту. Пришлось обернуться.

— Да не горячись ты так, — этого наутоланина Палпатин узнал бы из тысячи. В конце концов, именно его отрезанная голова на некоторое время удостоилась чести украшать императорский письменный стол.

— Магистр Кит Фисто?

— Он самый, — покойный джедай, судя по всему, не собирался оказывать голове Палпатина ответную любезность. Это настораживало. — Да успокойся, правда. Уж теперь-то точно поздно сводить старые счеты. К тому же, это довольно бессмысленно: убить друг друга по второму разу все равно не получится, а нафехтоваться просто так еще успеем. Тут и наших, и ваших примерно поровну, знаешь, какие баталии иногда получаются? Захват флага, оборона крепости, проводка заключенного… Кстати, не хочешь поучаствовать? Следующая будет уже совсем скоро!

Палпатин потряс головой, прикусил щеку и для верности ущипнул себя за руку. Не помогло. Видимо, все происходящее не было предсмертной галлюцинацией.

— А это что за… перформанс? — указал он на очередь.

— Так там же табличка висит, — удивился Кит. — Воплощение Силы принимает.

— И что, так много посетителей?

— Это очередь для желающих задать вопрос «Какого хрена?!». Со всеми остальными вопросами можно просто так проходить. Но, как видишь, — Кит неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону двери, — никто особо не жаждет.

Палпатин задумчиво кивнул, еще раз обвел взглядом очередь, к которой за время их короткой беседы успели присоединиться два подозрительно знакомых джедая, и решительно двинулся к двери.

— Я по другому вопросу, — заявил он неизвестной синекожей твилечке, стоявшей первой. Та кивнула и пропустила его перед собой.

Палпатин протянул было руку, чтобы постучать, но едва успел ее отдернуть, как дверь с треском распахнулась, и вылетевший из нее плечистый забрак чуть не сбил его с ног. Рассудив, что теперь-то кабинет уж точно свободен, Палпатин зашел без стука. Пошедшая сетью мелких трещин дверь плавно закрылась за его спиной.

— Проходите, садитесь. На что жалуемся? — донеслось с другой стороны кабинета.

Прежде чем ответить, Палпатин огляделся.

Кабинет напоминал обычную комнату где-нибудь в императорском дворце. Не ту, куда приглашали гостей, а внутреннее помещение, предназначенное для бумажной работы. Минимум мебели: стол, два стула, кушетка и застекленный стеллаж со стопками датападов в ряд. Выглядело настолько обыденно, что даже разочаровывало.

— Не задерживайте очередь, Сидиус, — раздраженно напомнил о себе хозяин кабинета.

Точнее, хозяйка. Палпатин был готов увидеть что угодно: размытый столб тьмы, бушующую стихию, полупрозрачное эфемерное существо… Что угодно, кроме, пожалуй, вполне заурядной человеческой девушки в строгом костюме и со стилусом в изящной руке, которым она сейчас нервно постукивала по столешнице. Черты лица ее неуловимо менялись, таяли, до тех пор, пока Палпатин с удивлением не узнал в ней женскую версию молодого себя.

— Ох уж мне эти самовлюбленные владыки ситхов, — раздраженно фыркнуло Воплощение Силы. — Ну так с чем пришли? Вас, между прочим, ждут.

— Я, собственно, вот по какому вопросу, — начал Палпатин, поудобнее устраиваясь на кушетке. — Учитель когда-то говорил мне, что Сила стремится к равновесию между Светом и Тьмой. Это правда?

— Сильно упрощенно, конечно, но в целом — верно, — стилус в руке Воплощения запорхал над очередным датападом.

— Ага. Я знаю одного парня, который должен был привнести баланс в Силу…

— Энакин Скайуокер? Да, был такой. Вы к чему-то клоните? — Воплощение оторвалось от своих записей и рассеянно посмотрело в его сторону.

— Клоню. Давайте считать. Было два сильных ситха — это Тьма. Родился Светлый Избранный — он уравновесил Тьму?

— Их, кстати, тоже было двое. Если бы не сработало с парнем, оставалась еще девчонка. Но это так, к слову. Отвечая на ваш вопрос — если очень грубо оценить, то да, уравновесил. Там, правда, были еще инквизиторы с одной стороны, недобитые джедаи и неучтенные одаренные с другой… Но, по большому счету, баланс у меня сошелся.

— Ага-а! — Палпатин выдал одну из самых любимых своих улыбок. При жизни ее хватало, чтобы все подчиненные мгновенно исчезли с глаз долой. — Значит, баланс был. Но потом кое-кто решил одним махом уничтожить обоих ситхов, тем самым сместив только-только достигнутое равновесие, хотя ему предсказано было ровно обратное!

— Это был его свободный выбор, — Воплощение пожало плечами и заправило за ухо вьющуюся рыжую прядь.

— И Сила ну совсем ничего не могла с этим поделать?

— Отчего же, могла.

— Тогда какого…

— Стоп-стоп! — одернуло его Воплощение. — С этим — в очередь. Что-то еще, помимо уже озвученного, есть?

Палпатин молча помотал головой.

— Ну, тогда я вас не задерживаю. Следующий!

Пропустив в двери синекожую твилечку, Палпатин медленно побрел к хвосту очереди. Ему сочувственно кивали, похлопывали по плечу, а какой-то вуки даже предложил выпить, но глотать непонятную жижу совершенно не хотелось.

— Ну так что, я тебя на следующий бой записываю? — подскочил к нему неведомо откуда вынырнувший Кит. — Команда ваших про тебя уже знает, ждут-не дождутся!

Палпатин отстраненно кивнул. Посмертие обещало быть весьма интересным…


End file.
